Come On Rain
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: A one-shot song fic. Gage races to tell Sydney how he feels and stop her from leaving Dallas. read and review, better than it sounds summary sucks.


**SB/Kierra: Another Walker Texas Ranger fic?**

_Annie: Yes another one but this is a one-shot song fic._

**SB/Kierra: Which song?**

_Annie: Come on rain by Steve Holy._

**SB/Kierra: Oh. We don't own the song or Walker Texas Ranger.**

_Annie: Enjoy!!!!!!_

* * *

He sat in his track and cursed himself, as he raced to the air port. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid; he hadn't seen the sings that she had been giving him. It was stupid of him to ignore her like that, now she was leaving to visit her sister who was living in Maine. He loved her and wanted to marry her but since they were partners it was hard to find the time to ask her. Now he might lose her for good if she left before he got there.

_Come on rain;_  
_Pour on down;_  
_Flood that runway;_  
_Shut it down;_  
_She's in Dallas waiting on a plane;_  
_Don't let her leave;_  
_Come on rain, come on rain;_

She sat on a chair in the airport waiting for her plane wondering why he hadn't seen the sings.

"Am I making a mistake, leaving Dallas like this?" she asked herself.

He prayed that she would still be there when he got to the airport. "Please lord, let me convince her to stay, and of my love fore her. Don't let her leave.

He was furious with himself and he hoped that she will be merciful and forgive him.

_Unleash your fury, full the sky;  
__Let your clouds explode, go on and cry;  
__Your tears of mercy, give me time;  
__Unlock you winds and let them blow;  
__Let your lightning strike, your thunder roll;  
__Heaven help me stop that plane;  
__Come on rain;_

She heard the thunder rumble and looked out the window and saw the storm clouds.

"If that storm hits us hard, all the flights will be delayed." Said an elderly woman who was sitting next to her.

"I don't want to be stuck here any longer than I must." She replied.

"Running away from your problems is not the answer. I know what you are doing for I have done it myself when I was younger." The elderly woman said.

"Really?" she asked as she looked at her.

"Yes, and I have always found myself returning to the place I left." The woman said.

"Oh, so where are you going now?" she asked.

"To Maine, my husband past away three months ago and I know my youngest daughter lives in Maine with her husband and she just gave birth to my youngest granddaughter." The woman said with a smile.

_Don't let your storm clouds break;  
__Like my heart if I'm too late;  
__One hour is all I'm asking for;  
__Come on rain;_

He was half way there and he saw the storm clods and heard the thunder rumble over head.

"Please let me make in time, an hour is all I need." He said to himself.

_Unleash your fury, full the sky;  
__Let your clouds explode, go on and cry;  
__Your tears of mercy, give me time;  
__Unlock you winds and let them blow;  
__Let your lightning strike, your thunder roll;  
__Heaven help me stop that plane;  
__Come on rain;_

The rain started to fall as she went to the window, thinking if she should give him another chance.

"All flights have been delayed do to the thunder storm." A voice said over the speakers, as people moaned un happy with the delay.

"I don't know if this is a sing for me to stay and give him another chance." She said.

"Maybe it is and maybe it's not, you will have to find out sooner or later, child." The elderly woman said.

"I guess I will have too." She agreed.

_Now here you come;  
__You heard my prayer;  
__Give it all you;  
__She's all I've got, and I'm almost there;_

He could see the airport through the rain that was pouring down, he was almost there.

"Please let her still be there. Walker and Trivette will kill me if I lose her now, after all e have been through." He said.

_Unleash your fury, full the sky;  
__Let your clouds explode, go on and cry;  
__Your tears of mercy, give me time;  
__Unlock you winds and let them blow;  
__Let your lightning strike, your thunder roll;  
__Heaven help me stop that plane;  
__Come on rain;_

He parked his truck and ran into the airport. He had to ask were her flight would be boarding and ran to the terminal and looked around before he spotted her at the window with her back to him.

_Heaven help me stop that plane;  
__Come on rain;  
__Come on rain;  
__Come on rain;  
__Come on rain;_

He walked towards her praying that he wouldn't make a fool of himself, "Sydney?" he called her name.

"Gage? What are you doing here?" she asked as she turned around to face him.

"To tell you that I'm sorry I didn't read your sings that your were giving me." Gage told her.

"You are sorry?" Sydney asked making sure she heard him right.

"Yes, I am. Syd,I would never forgive myself if you left." Gage said.

"You wouldn't?" Sydney asked.

"No I wouldn't." Gage said.

Gage decided that it was now or never to ask her the one question he had been praying for a change to ask her. He pulled out a small box and got down on one knee and looked up at her as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Sydney, will you marry me and my not only my partner in work but my partner in life?" Gage asked her as tears filled her eyes and everyone around them waited to see what she would say.

"Yes. I will marry you Gage." Sydney replied, her voice quivering as Gage put the ring on her hand and then kissed her as everyone cheered.

"I love you Syd." Gage whispered.

"I love you too Gage." Sydney replied.

"Now you have your answer." The elderly woman said to Sydney as gage wondered what she was talking about.

"Yes, now I do." Sydney said with a smile as they left to get her bags and return home.

Life was looking up for them as the rain stopped an hour later and a rainbow appeared in the sky as they walked out of the airport hand in hand, ready to start their life together for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: That was short.**

_Annie: I know that, but that is how it came out._

**SB/Kierra: Oh well we hope you have enjoyed it!!!!!**

_Annie: Review please!!!!!!!! Bye!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
